The subject of the present invention is a standardized component forming a support for a given number of coil-operated cross-points for producing switching matrices, as well as the mode of assembly of these matrices.
Such switching matrices are habitually employed in telephone equipment, and the French Pat. Nos. 1,395,840 and 1,482,088 filed by the present applicant describe matrices of this type, which are controlled in a manner described in the French Pat. No. 1,393,336 also filed by the present applicant.
One of the main disadvantages of these matrices for a manufacturer is their relatively large number of auxiliary parts, whose assembly requires a large number of costly manual operations, because they are both manual and time-consuming. For example, the matrix described in patent No. 1,482,088 requires two types of strip carrying the cross-point control coils for the same matrix dimension, and these strips must be of flexible material to allow automatic winding. Consequently, it was necessary to add a chassis to make the assembly rigid and to avoid breaking off connections when handling the matrix. Moreover, different support strips are required for different matrix sizes, which complicates manufacture and the problem of spare parts.